


Lettre à Potter

by Wonchesteeeer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonchesteeeer/pseuds/Wonchesteeeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Potter, si vous trouvez cette lettre c'est que je suis mort."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lettre à Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me voilà avec un petit OS, assez... Enfin vous verrez en lisant, hein !
> 
> Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling. La lettre vient de dedans ma tête.

« Potter, si vous trouvez cette lettre c'est que je suis mort.

Qu'est-ce que c'est cette introduction là ? C'est pire que les répliques de votre père et c'était assez dur à faire je dois dire. Oh ne faite pas ce regard-là. Pas la peine de vous retourner : je ne suis pas là. Je sais simplement que vous avez fait un regard des plus noirs. Comment je peux le savoir ? Je vous connais assez pour savoir cela, Potter.

Je sais que vous devez vous poser tout un tas de question. Cette lettre est faite pour y répondre. Je vais m'efforcer de vous éclairer, même si ça me dégoûte au plus au point. Bien sûr que ça me dégoûte de répondre à vos questions, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas lesquelles vous vous posez, vous avez toujours été à part sur ce point là, à jamais vous poser les bonnes, comme votre crétin de père.

Donc, commençons par... Oh, je ne sais pas moi. Vous savez Potter, ça ne me plait pas du tout de devoir faire cela mais Dumbledore me l'a si gentiment demandé alors... Gentiment n'est pas vraiment le mot exact, à vrai dire il me l'a ordonné et s'il pouvait il m'aurait mis un coup de pied au cul mais il savait très bien que je répliquerais, donc il c'est abstenu et puis Dumbledore est un homme décent.

Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et regarder dans la Pensine ? Non, il faut que j'écrive cette lettre. Vraiment. « Mais il n'aurait pas toutes les réponses dans la Pensine, Severus... » Mais quel crétin ce directeur, franchement, me faire écrire moi et pour vous, Potter, non mais je rêve. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas être très longue. Je me demande même si vous n'avez pas arrêter votre lecture et que je la continue pour rien.

Et puis pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais le faire ? Ah oui, Albus est dans l'incapacité momentanée et à vie de le faire. Je sais que par rapport à cela vous devez me haïr encore plus que vous ne l'avez fait durant ces cinq dernières années mais sachez-le bien : je vis très bien votre haine, c'est vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je me souci, surtout en ce moment.

Je vois d'ici votre tête de parfait idiot ne comprenant absolument rien. « Mais comment peut-il écrire ce genre de chose alors que c'est lui qui a tué le professeur Dumbledore ? » Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas dit « professeur ». Sachez-le Potter, caractériellement parlant je ne suis pas comme vous le pensez, en fait vous ne devez pas penser puisque vous ne savez pas le faire.

Mais faite attention je pourrais toujours revenir pour vous hanter toute votre vie, vous et vos futurs enfants, si enfants il y aura, même si penser cela me déplait fortement. Vous voir vous et votre progéniture. Quelle horreur. Je crois que je vais vomir, un instant Potter. J'espère ne pas tâcher cette lettre.

Là vous devez être indigné, je vois déjà cette ride entre vos yeux quand vos sourcils se froncent, votre mère avait la même, c'était assez charmant je dois dire mais seulement sur elle. Parce que vous... Vous n'avez rien de charmant, si ce n'est vos yeux, yeux que vous tenez de votre mère.

Comme vous avez du le voir dans la Pensine, si jamais vous avez eu la bonne idée de le faire, et si vous l'avez fait... Tant mieux pour vous, ça ne me réjouira pas pour autant. Donc je disais, comme vous avez du voir dans la Pensine, tout était prévu entre le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez compris pourquoi.

Si c'est le cas, retournez donc dans cette Pensine. Et si jamais vous passez par là Albus, sachez que je n'avais nullement l'intention de parler à Potter, il n'avait qu'a bien regarder dans la Pensine.

Et je suppose que vu qu'il n'est pas venu me voir, il n'a jamais vu cette lettre. J'ai de la chance sur ce coup là. Oui, je rajoute au fur et à mesure que le jour fatidique approche.

Bien, je vous souhaite donc bonne chance face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si vous n'avez rien compris, bien sûr que vous n'avez rien compris comme toujours, à l'image de votre idiot de père, regardez à nouveau dans la Pensine en faisant bien attention aux détails, ils sont importants.

Profondément dégouté d'avoir eu à écrire cela,

Rogue. »

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu ? Cela vous a-t-il fait rire ?
> 
> Je sais que mon Severus est assez OOC mais je n'avais pas envie de respecter le personnage sur ce coup là, enfin un peu mais pas trop.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


End file.
